Storage facilities are used to store raw materials, and intermediate products, etc., while they wait to be processed, etc., for example, in a manufacturing process of industrial products. A storage facility usually includes one or more storage racks each with a plurality of storage sections arranged in horizontal and vertical rows, such as one disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. 2002-252277 (Patent Document 1).
The storage rack of Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of columns (pillars 3), support portions (top boards 5) on each of which a stored object is placed, and supporting members (supporting ribs 6) which are fixed to the columns to support the support portions. And, in the storage rack of Patent Document 1, each support portion is fixed to supporting members by means of fastening members such that the support portion is supported from below by the supporting members each of which has one end fixed to the corresponding one of the columns located on the right hand side and the left hand side of the support portion.